Visions Of Another
by Stevenas
Summary: Their dreams are no longer dreams but visions. At ten years old, Leia and Luke have strange dreams, all consisting of another's life. From the desert land of Tatooine to the beautiful landscape of Alldreaan, the twins get a glimpse into their other half's life. And the force is the cause of it all.
1. 1 A White Void

Leia Organa stared at the land before her as if it had put some sort of spell on the girl. Pulling her from the harsh reality of protocol and politics, and into the world of rolling hills, lush with life and teeming with green. Rays from the setting sun stretched its long fingers across the land. Gracing Leia's young face and half of her balcony in its orange beacon.

She had it all. From a royal title, wonderful parents, and an amazing view. All of which clouding her vision, and making the gap in her heart almost un-recognizable.

"Leia!" Her mother called, rushing towards her as she placed a soft hand on her tiny shoulders. Breha brushed aside Leia's brown locks and squeezed her tight, as she ushered the girl into her luxurious bedroom.

There was no need of communication to know it was bedtime, something that Leia never really looked forward to.

To her, it was all _boring_.

She strived for adventure.

And bedtime was anything but, it was more like a waste of time.

The little brunette set her foot on the bed rail, using it to ladder herself up on her large bed. Which in her opinion can fit five Wookies.

Her pale fingers pulled back on the silky blankets, as she dove inside. Resting her head on her "collection" of extra pillows, as she stared in a waiting manner at her mother.

"Goodnight my young one," Breha said, pressing her lips against Leia's temple.

The girl smiled at her, beaming with love as she returned the kiss onto her mother's cheek. "Goodnight Mother," Leia said as the Queen exited the room, leaving the princess to sleep.

Soon, her room grew dark. And a cold light entered, replacing the warm sunlight with its eerie glow. Long shadows stretched off her furniture, seemingly running away from the moon's light that peeked through the open windows and door.

Leia watched her room with heavy eyes, taking in every detail of her almost perfect life, before giving in to the void of sleep.

Leia stood on a watery white ground, the floor rippling with each movement she took. She stared at it with horror and took a few miscalculated steps back, tripping over her own feet. The princess yelped out in surprise, flailing her arms around as she did her best to regain her balance. Suddenly, a familiar feeling pushed against her back, bringing her back to balance and onto her two feet. It was strong and _forceful_ , those were the only words she could use describe to it.

Curious as to what it was, Leia whipped her head around only to see the endless white and water like floors.

"Hello?" She croaked, having her voice echo throughout the void. "Mother? Father?" Again no answer.

Leia could feel the tears pool into her eyes, as she felt her breathing go heavy. Wiping away her tears, the girl scolded her self, _I must be strong._ But yet, the tears still flowed. What else can a ten-year-old girl do when she has no idea where she is, and when she was alone?

Or so she thought.

"Hello?" Another voice called, catching the princess's attention.

Hope bloomed in her chest at the sound of another's voice. She once again turned, her eyes embracing the sight of a boy the same age as her. Leia studied him, taking in the sight of his shaggy dirt blonde locks, and tan skin painted gold from the un-forgiving suns from his planet. His ocean blue eyes watched her, engraving every detail about her into his brain.

There was one thing the tanned blonde with blue eyes and the brunette with pale skin and brown eyes shared.

Their facial features.

As if on cue, the girl and boy took one step forward to one another, holding out their small hands for the other to take, "Why do you look..."

"...just like me?"

As soon as the tips of their fingers touched. Calloused fingers worn of labor and work, and soft hands prune to be royal. —As soon as their hands met, a flash of light consumed their vision.

Leia gasped, feeling the boy's hand drift away from hers. She called out to him, not wanting to be alone. But for the second time, the universe had different plans for the two.

Instead of white, and the familiar landscape of Alderaan, Leia found herself in a desert.

Confusion hit the girl, as she looked down to see that her feet were indeed on the sand but didn't feel it's rough texture. Instead, she felt nothing—as if it didn't exist. _Why? I know what sand feels like, so...why can't I feel anything?_

"Luke!" Snapping out of her thoughts, the brunette turned around toward the sandstone igloo. Out came a ruff looking man as he scanned the desert, worry stained on his face. "Where on Tatooine is he?! Beru! You sure he ain't in his room?!" _Tatooine?_ Leia thought to herself, re-surveying the desert as realization hit her.

Tatooine, the desert planet the one that Leia was forbidden to ever visit. She was here?

At a young age, Leia was told that she would never set foot on that wretched place, and the young one assumed it was because of the gang problem they had there. But the look on her father's face told her otherwise. There was something here, something that she wasn't supposed to see.

Leia moved to speak to the stranger, but he took no notice. Instead, he turned around and made his way back inside his home. Leia raced after him, something anything but elegant but at this point, she was desperate to know what was going on.

The man shut the door unintentionally right in Leia's face, having her fly right through it. She screamed from the tumble but oddly felt no pain along with it.

Looking back at the stone door she realized something horrid, she was _transparent_.

 _What is this? It's sorta like a..._

 _...vision?_


	2. 2 On Alderaan

Aunt Beru pushed back Luke's blonde bangs, making room for the kiss she was about to plant on his forehead. "Goodnight Luke." She whispered sweetly, gaining a wide smile from the boy she had tucked in bed.

"Night Aunt Beru." Luke practically cheered, tossing himself over on his pillow and pulling the thin sheets closer to his neck.

He found sleeping _exciting._ The dreams it provided were his only way off this dust ball of a planet.

Many nights Luke would dream of flying spaceships, fighting people with a laser sword. And living the life his father had...before he passed.

Every time he had these dreams, so much excitement would build up within him that the blonde just _had_ to tell someone. And who better than his protective uncle, who avoided space like the plague? " _Keep those dreams in your head, boy. That's where they belong."_ is what Uncle Owen told him, frowning with disapproval as he continued to work in the moisture farm.

Luke's eyebrows furrowed at the memory, clenching his sheet even more tightly. He longed for adventure, and the life he was living wasn't providing it.

He knew he had a hole in his heart because of it. And always knew that there was something missing, stolen even. And adventures were only part of the things missing from his life.

White was all Luke could see, as he looked down at his reflection on a water-like floor. He lifted a blonde eyebrow in confusion. This truly was a weird dream. Where were the spaceships, laser swords and the bigfoot (wookie)?

Within Luke's rippled reflection, he saw a girl. Her back was facing him as she stood a few feet away.

She let out a panicky sound. Her breathing came out in short pants.

 _Who is she?_

 _"_ Hello?" he asked. The girl whipped her head around and stared at him with relieved brown eyes.

She was his age with brown hair and pale skin. Her complexion was silk-like, so unlike Luke's tan which held burns, scrapes and scars from work and sun. But even with her different traits, there was one thing that the two shared.

Their _face_.

Luke blinked his eyes after being blinded by a bright light.

"What the kriff?!" he exclaimed stumbling back. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder trying to find anything that could save him from tripping. He saw the stone rail not far behind as Luke braced himself to land on it, only to go through it. Luke screamed when he realized he was on a balcony. It would be so easy to tip over and fall to his death.

He cried out for help as he flailed his arms around trying to regain balance. Suddenly a _force_ pushed on his back, moving him through the railing and back onto the secure balcony.

 _What the? Why can I go through things?_

Luke made his way over toward a nearby wall, slashing his hand toward it to see if it was true. His hand disappeared through the stone wall, demonstrating being transparent. "Wizard..." He whispered quietly, a large grin stretching across his tanned face.

He stepped through the wall, joining the rest of his hand on the other side. Luke stared blankly at the room, taking in the sight of fluffy linen sheets and a huge bed. That in Luke's opinion can fit two Uncle Owens. He eyed the multiple sets of couches littered across the grand room. Now Luke isn't a rocket scientist but he was pretty sure this room was fit for royalty.

Suddenly the door opened, and light made it's way into the dark room. Luke winced, combing through his brain as he tried to explain how he got here. The man that came in looked at him, but didn't say anything. Instead he made his way toward the bed, gasping to see that something wasn't there. "LEIA!"

 _Leia?_

"Sir?" Luke asked carefully, as he tried to approached him. The man stood up and marched toward him—no, through him having Luke scream out in shock. _He can't see me?_

"What the _kriff_!"

Luke shot up from his bed, breathing heavily. Sweat dotted his forehead, as he recognized his plain room. He was back home on Tatooine. _Am I..._ the boy than punched his fist into the stone wall, crying out in surprise as pain flared up in his knuckles. _Yep, definitely not transparent anymore._

"Ow..."


	3. 3 Clues

It's been weeks and the weird visions still continued on. Soon the 'weird dreams' became normal for the pair, as they started to expect it as soon as they fell asleep. Now, Luke was stuck in the green world of Allderaan.

He has had many adventures here, all consisting of him running through the walls of the palace and exploring new rooms. Once he had found where the people of Alderaan kept their space shuttles.

 _Stars twinkled in the boy's eyes as he gazed in a childish excitement of all the different fighters and travel transports. All stored in a large corridor somewhere within the palace. Among the ships were workers, all dressed in the traditional Alldeeranian uniform as they scurried around the room, rushing to finish their work._

 _Luke bounced up and down, being physically unable to keep in excitement._

 _He ran toward one of the ships, noting how it didn't look like the others. This one was metal, and had more of an elegant shape. His hand moved to touch the shining ship only to fall through, having completely forgotten about his predicament._

 _He was now sitting underneath the belly of the shuttle, its shadow like a border to the artificial light that filled the corridor. Deciding he has had enough floor time, the blonde stood up, having his head go through the floor of the ship and into the shuttle itself._

 _Luke merely blinked at his surroundings, this ship really was something. Inside was a milkly white interior, with black seating. It looked very modern, but at the same time a bit dated._

 _Another familiar sense tingled within him, bringing an emotional feeling that Luke couldn't describe._

 _'But why?' The boy asked himself as tears stung his eyes, he felt no attachment for the aircraft._

 _Again he felt that weird sense pulse through him, but this time he knew that it wasn't his own doing. Whatever it was, it had a mind of it's own. And it was as if it was trying to tell him something, though indirectly._

 _It was then Luke's watery blue eyes found the label from where this ship came from. Carved into the metal features of the ship, it gleamed in the bright lighting._

 _Naboo._

A sigh escaped his lips as he studied the pastures and distant hills. Luke felt genuine relief that he wasn't on Tatooine, but this was starting to get old.

Leia, (as he found out the girl's name) had left letters asking him about his life. Luke would've replied in pen if he wasn't transparent. Instead, he would answer what little he can in the brief moments they shared together in the white void. And what he couldn't answer he would write on a slip of paper and leave it beside his bed for Leia to find. All of her questions were about of his life style and what was it like to live on Tatooine. He would always reply with the same answer, 'It stinks'.

"Princess?" Came an uncertain voice, Luke blinked lazily at the maid who swiftly approached the balcony. She surveyed it, before turning around and calling out to her friend, "Tell the Queen and her husband that Princess Leia has disappeared...yet again."

"Yes, ma'am."

Luke shook his head, turning back toward the landscape. He wasn't new to the maiden's presence. In fact ever since Leia's Father came in, they've been coming in more frequently (or that was what Leia had told him).

Usually, they would report of the Princess's disappearance, and and that was it. Not a soul would enter the room again. But to Luke's surprise, he heard the door to her room open as two figures walked in.

The man, who Leia identified as her father strolled in with a woman trailing not far behind. His eyes head dark bags, a side effect of stress and lack of sleep.

The woman looped her arm around her husband's as she kissed his cheek. But he was unaffected by her affection, as he continued to glare at his daughter's empty bed.

Bail snarled, at the sight, and continued on to the balcony where Luke secretly watched. They stood only a few feet away from him, staring intently at one another, before speaking words Luke was never supposed to hear.

"You think it's him?"

Breha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean him?"

"Anakin, I see his traits in her—"

"Don't compare our daughter to that monster."

Bail sighed shaking his head, "Our daughter she is, but as she is ours she is his by blood." Breha turned away, looking at the view well known to Luke. She looked sad but nodded showing her understanding to her husband. "Remember, he was Anakin before—"

"No. I wish to change the subject."

Bail shook his head in agreement. "She says she visits Tatooine. And see's a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. She has also been in his home."

Breha gasped, holding a perfect hand to her lips. "You don't think it's..." her mouth moved along with her words, but it came deaf to Luke's ears.

His eyebrows shot up, as he could no longer hear anything. There was no distant cries of the birds flying above, no faint rustle of grass tousled within the wind, nothing. He felt the same force that had saved him from falling pressing against his ears.

"Why don't you want me to hear what they are saying...?"

Leia walked around the sandy home, re-taking in Luke's life.

He lived a life so different from hers, despite sharing the same face and being an orphan.

He had to work at a moisture farm, and from how Mr.Owen had put it, his future there was set in stone, to be a _farmer_. Something briefly said by Luke that he didn't look forward to.

The moons above shone down their gentle light on the hole Luke called home. It's sandstone walls appearing a soft yellow, from the effect.

Leia made her way up the stone stairs, following the muffled voices of Mrs.Beru and Mr.Owen. They sounded concerned as Leia approached the door, "Yes Ben, and he's been disappearing nightly!"

"This better not be another one of those Jedi tricks!"

A sigh was heard, "Even if it was, who could you blame? The force does things to its own will—"

"Its own will my butt! I thought I told you I don't want Luke in any of this force business! He will not end up like his father!" Owen roared, making Leia wince.

The princess moved through the door, curious to see what was happening.

Upon entrance, curiously Leia studied a man with graying hair with flakes of auburn brown. He wore a dusty brown cloak, it's stringy ends scraping the sanded ground.

He looked worn and tired... as if he's been traveling for years.

Suddenly his gazed turned from the couple and toward...her. Gray-blue eyes alight with amusement as he moved his hand in a small wave. "Hello, young one." ignoring the couple's weird stare, the man continued to speak toward her. "Do you happen to know where Luke is?"

Mindlessly Leia nodded, low 'yes sir' escaping through her slightly parted lips due to shock. Ben smiled extending his wrinkled hands out in front of him. "The force works in ways no one could ever fathom to understand. There is something it is trying to tell you and the boy, you and the boy alone."

 _The force?_ Leia thought perplexedly. "What is it? What is it trying to tell us?!" He stared sadly at her, as if he knew of a possible answer.

Ben opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, "That is for you and Luke to figure out."

Then everything went white.

Luke awoke in his bed, panting heavily as he stared at his plain room. _Oh joy, I'm home._ He sighed before making his way out of his hard bed, and toward his Aunt's and Uncle's room.

There was something more to what was happening, like a deep message that you would have to get a shovel to dig out.

And Luke knew he would have to figure it out, even if it took him thirteen years to find out what it was, he'd do it.

Upon going out into the courtyard he could hear voices of Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. There was one other, but Luke didn't recognized it as it sounded distant.

Luke skipped up the steps, with the knowledge of his guardian's position. He yanked open the door to see them staring blankly at him.

"Luke you're back!"

"Stop disappearing!"

The blonde gave them both a sheepish smile, before turning his head pass the couple and toward the old man standing a great distance away from the family.

 _Old' Ben Kenobi?_

The two made eye contact, blue eyes against gray-blue, before Luke was pulled away.


	4. 4 Answer

Once again Leia Organa found herself in the white emptiness of the void.

Luke stood before her, meeting her gaze with his own frightened one. Something was wrong...

Leia dropped her head, gasping to see that the void was no longer a pure white. Instead, a thin black line swam its way toward Leia's feet. Displaying her connection to the blob of black water not too far away from the her.

While the void was calm and quiet, this side was not. Surrounding the spot was dark clouds, churning and expanding with it's wind. Crimson red lighting danced among the thunderhead and a whip like crack sounded along with it. The sight of it made Leia's heart drop to her stomach.

Another flash and something similar to a wheeze was heard. Leia studied the darkness waiting patiently for the light the storm provided to make it's appearance again, and when it did Leia wished she had looked away.

Red bolts of electricity reflected off of his black armor, drawing the silhouette of a man. Broken, mechanical breaths struggled to come through his helmet. He was on his knees, a black cape coming over his shoulder and trailing down to the black floors. Peeking through his cape was what looked to be a control panel. Electrical sparks flared up from the board, it seemed damaged.

Unconsciously, Leia made her way over to Luke, who hadn't reacted yet. It was like time had stopped for him, like he was stuck in the moment when he discovered Vader, weak and on his knees.

Placing a hand on his arm, Leia got his attention,"Luke we need to get out of here."

Something flashed in front of her vision when she saw Luke's ocean blue eyes. An older face, the man's thin lips pulled into a frown and his eyebrows knitted together in dread. He looked a lot like Luke with his dirty blonde hair and sandy complexion. "you know why I have to face him..." he whispered. His tone was smooth and calm. Meanwhile, Leia's legs felt weak as if she had heard something utterly shocking. The pale face of a younger Luke flashed back into place. Puffing his chest, Luke stood in front of Leia, shielding her from stranger.

Luke's top priority was to protect Leia, but from what? Who was this guy?

And why did Luke feel as if he had some important role in this situation? What would his adventurous, heroic, war veteran father do in a time like this?

Once again his eyes found the floors as he watched as the slimmest line of white made its way toward the man. Something shifted within him, as he removed his arms away from Leia, and made his way toward the stranger.

Leia watched horror, "Luke! Stop—you shouldn't go near him! Run away!"

"There's good in him! I know it! I need to help him!"

"No! Wait!"

But it was too late, Luke was already standing before the man, who he slightly towered over. He eyed the unlighted lightsaber with familiarity, and warmth bubbled in his chest.He held out his hand toward the armored man, "Are you okay, sir?"

With a wheeze the man took Luke's outstretched hand and held it within his. At contact Luke was blinded by a bright light. He could feel the ruff texture of the stranger's glove fade away from his grip and be replaced by the warm, chapped skin of a human hand. Willing himself to open his eyes, Luke stared in awe to see a man with curly blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes. The same eyes that Luke had.

His clothes were now black robes, nothing mechanic about it. Even his light saber had changed shape.

The man stared at Luke with tears in his eyes, love and joy radiating from his smile. "I am now...Thank you for saving me."

The misty appearance of a woman stood besides the man, watching them with affection.

Her long brown curls trailed down to her side as she made eye contact with Leia. Leia gasped at under her gaze, connecting her's and Luke's appearances to the adults. Out of shock, her feet backpedaled until she hit something cold... _robotic_.

Turning around Leia saw a robot with a dome shaped head, with blue lines streaking down it's metal plates. He beeped at the sight of her, but Leia paid no attention to it. Instead her focus was on the army of millions set in lines behind her. All eyes on her as they waited for her to lead them.

A sickly laugh echoed around the void, and a crack of lightning sounded again bringing her attention back to Luke.

Something similar to a tornado took him, the blonde and the brunette within it.

Once the winds disappeared she once again saw the mechanic man. No longer wheezing as he stood tall with a blood red lightsaber in hand. It slashed down at another man with short dirty blonde hair who barely dodged it. The blonde let out a cry, as he swung his green lightsaber trying to attack the man.

The colors seemingly danced together before stopping with another gust of wind.

Now the floors were no longer a crippled white, but green grass bordered to sand of the dead desert. The rebellion was gone, Darth Vader was gone, Padmé was gone.

All that remained was Luke and Leia, who stood on each side of the terrain.

Leia eyed the younger Luke with confusion, as he mirrored her expression. He stood on the desert side, and tried to walk too her only to have...the force...pull him back, "What?!" Luke exclaimed, completely confused.

Everything was fading away and Leia felt the dread in her heart that this was the last time she'll see Luke for a very long time.

"Luke!" She cried gaining the fading boy's attention. "I'll find you!"

"How?!" He exclaimed panicking as everything turned to dust.

"You wanted to be a solider right?! Fly spaceships and fight bad guys?! I'll join a rebellion, an army that you too can join! We can fight bad guys together! Go on adventures! Save the universe!!"

Luke smiled, "Better hold true to that promise!"

Leia returned it, "I will—"

 _I promise_.


End file.
